to see the Future
by moreawesomethenu
Summary: KN or KD haven't decided yet two new characters Kit and Kat Neal's twin sisters there will eventually be a plot as soon as my friends in my head stop arguuing...promise!
1. Flashback

Flashback:

Kitrina and Katrina of Queenscove sat on Kats bed beaming while their excited Mother read the letter That was to inform them of their future or it would if Kit had not foreseen the news the night before. You see Kit and Kat were mostly known as the seer twins, though just by looking at them you would never guess that they were related if it wasn't that they were completely identical in their looks. This is because Kit is extremely pessimistic and it is rare to EVER see a smile on her face, however her sister Kat was always happy and cheerful.

The strangest thing about these two or at least that anyone else knew of not counting their friend Kel and their older brother Neal was that Kit only ever foresaw happy things and Kat saw terrible things.

The letter the twins Mother was reading contained the news that they along with Kel were going to be the first three girl pages.

End of Flashback

"Kel wait up, oh and by the way Dom will tell you the truth… eventually" said one of the twins, Kel wasn't sure whom. "What? Which one of you was that? Uuhh I don't have time for this! Your lucky you don't joust and Roal's in a foul mood already since we can't go fight," she is cut off by Kit "we know, we're his squires too remember?" (( a/n All three of them are his squires just so ya no, I no one knight isn't allowed 3 squires but meh…MY Story)) "Where's your brother by the way? I have to make sure he doesn't forget about the ball, if I have to suffer so does he!" It's not that bad Kel, its really fun…" her voice trails off as she notices Kels furious glare. "I have to wear a dress, not to mention the fact that, have you SEEN the dress Lalasa made me," suddenly she hears somebody or somebody's cracking up on the other side of her door. She walks over to the door and down falls to certain cousins not to mention that one was the twin's brother. "Wddaya no" " Kel drawled in a scarily perfect imitation of Neal, "I seem to have got myself a jousting partner" then losing the drawl "ready to get some new bruises Neal?" "NO" Tough luck, come on" Kel drags Neal out of her room towards the practise courts. "Why do I have to joust, Dom isn't getting punished!" Neal demanded. "Oh believe me I would MUCH rather be you, your sisters are very inventive!"


	2. the ball

Hello wonderful people b4 i forget does ne1 what to beta this story and do u think i should chasnge Kit and Kats names coz aparently its cunfusing, if u whant me 2 i will so please tell me and to tell me u have to reveiw hehe o nd 2 more things 1: should I have KN or KD vote now And 2: Vote in my pole thing R Kiwis or auzzies better PSSST say KIWIS YAY KIWIS ROCK!

At the ball later that night

Dom enters the massive hall and as soon as he spots her, makes a beeline for Kel. "Hey, what are doing" Dom asks as he steals Kel from the guy she was dancing with."Getting more bored by the dance, stupid ball, why did I come again" demands Kel, "Because the king specially ordered for you and your Knight master to come with you and all the squires are guests, before you ask why you're a guest." Answered Dom laughing. "But its boring in here, do you want to go into the garden?" She asked in pained voice "sure" Dom says trying his best not to crack up at the girl squire who was the first to beat a metal creature but runs at the sight of a dress. I wonder how she could bring herself to wear the one she's wearing now, huh Lalasa probably forced her

The two of them walk out into the garden and just sit on a bench enjoying the others company. About half an hour later Dom realises how long they've been out. He starts to get up saying "come on sighs we better go back inside before anyone thinks we've been kidnapped or something." "You go in, I'll just sit out here for a while, I don't think I can quite stand going back in there" she says. "Oh no you won't Kel after Joren going after you once this week trying to kill you I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!" He shouted, "Now come on!" He demanded dragging her inside.

"Kel where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you." Say's Roaul stepping out from nowhere, he notices Dom with her. "Oh, I see" he remarks raising his eyebrows." Dom realises his meaning and hurries to correct him "Oh no sir, Kel was getting claustrophobic in there", "more like ballophibic" Kel interruptsto be elbowed in the gutby Dom. "Any way as I was saying" Dom continues "Kel was just tiring to convince me that it is perfectly safe to be out alone at night when the entire palace is busy after that stunt Joren pulled" He throws Kel a glare which is immediately returned. "Anyway, why were you looking for me Milord?" asked Kel tying to get away from the furious glares that both the sergeant and her knight master were giving her. "Yes well, I thought I should warn you that, what was it again, oh yea LMB((a/n Cleon)) is looking for you." He announced. "Why" "I don't quite remember something about realising the error of his ways and that he was a fool and…" Kel cut Roaul off. "Ok we get it, and as if more like he's scared of me and wants back on my good side". "I never did like him," Roaul remarks, chuckling. "You were smarter then me then Milord," states Kel "now come on both of you, Lord Roaul you need to make sure the king knows that you actually came, and you Dom need to attend to your adoring fans." Kel smirks at Dom as he shudders and says "lucky me, oh and by the way before I go if you want to escape Lord Monkey But, he and Neal aren't on the best terms at the moment." "Why?" Don't know, anyway, I'll see you later."

"Yea see you." She answers distractedly then adds "don't forget to check the jousting boards" she smiles wickedly. "You're going to joust him?" He asks surprised "what did you expect? For me to just go beat him to a bloody pulp?" Kel demands laughing, "well, pretty much, yea" Dom says somewhat embarrassed.

"Well I was planning to," Kel admits then carries on "but persecuting the week is against the code of chivalry so that wouldn't do at all." They crack up and roll around the floor laughing. Then Dom, still laughing, sits up and says "Ah, I see, so new plan, can I hang around and watch, this could be interesting," "Sure, just keep out of sight he'll be easier to trick if he thinks I'm alone" Kel answers, "agreed now come on this is gunna be fun!"

Kel walks back into the hall and makes sure that the redhead sees her leaving as she says her good byes to Neal and the rest of the gang in a rather loud voice.

Cleon watches her leave then follows soon after.

Yay another chapter and it like 2 times as long as the last 1 YAY and thak you sirladynight and piglet12345 i'm tring to get it to make more sense was this chap better?

C ya


	3. down with lord monkey butt

Hey guys ssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo etc etc etc... sorry i havn't updated in ages and that this is so short but ive been busy reads boo and shout at me i fall to floor pleading for forgiveness gets back up ok ive re read this story and relised that it way confusing so next im ggunna make an authors note explaining everything nd im gunna redo these chapters and add their thoughts and stuff like i planed but forgot OPPS! sorry again any way on with the story...

Kel is sitting polishing her armour and doing the strategic problems her knight master had given her, as you do while wearing a ball dress in the middle of a ball, when suddenly a hand slides down her top followed by a loud bang as the hands owner collides with a large table leaving the hands owner in a tangle of pointy glass and wood.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" shouts Lord Monkey Butt.

"What do you think?" Kel demands.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve THIS?"

"What being thrown into a table? You put your hand down my top, and I don't know about where you come from, but where I come from that not some thing you do in civilised society. I mean you never really were exactly civilised but still, you'd think after eight years of page and squire training you'd have learned some degree of manners!"

Kel kicks a cupboard next to her seemingly in anger but in reality to get Dom to shut up and stop laughing before LMB figures out he's there.

"Well I suppose I almost deserved something like that, but what about all the silent treatment? Avoiding me and all that? Have you heard the castle gossip? They say we're not together anymore baby!"

"Ok 1. DON'T call me baby, 2. We're NOT together; we haven't been ever since six months ago when you tried to force your self on me, and 3. YOU ARE A CREEP!"

"But-"

"But nothing" says Dom emerging from his hiding space to tower over LMB who is currently on the floor for Metros only knows what reason, "leave her alone, your not together and she can't stand you! Understand?"

"But-"

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir" squeals LMB who is now terrified of Dom and will remain so forever.

"Anything to add?" Dom asks Kel who is almost bursting with silent giggles.

"No, except that I'll see YOU (looks at LMB) at our joust tomorrow (LMB pales dramatically), now come on Dom"

"After you My Lady" Dom teases, he is thanked by way of being hit over the head by Kel's hidden shurkashen.

"Hey, that hurt!"

As soon as they go down the hall and round the corner Kel jumps into Dom's arms and hugs him.

"Thank you so much Dom I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I have no idea whatsoever what I'm being thanked for but your welcome, what are friends for?"

Suddenly Kel realises that she is hugging the guy who's been her secret crush for the last three years and jumps off to walk beside Dom.

"So should we go back to the dreaded ball?" Kel asks.

"Race you!"

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!"

Around five minutes later after getting lost at least three times.

"Ha I'm winning says Kel just as she crashes into Neal.

Dom manages to stop somewhat more gracefully, only to fall to the ground laughing his head off. "You two are so clumsy!" He just chocks out.

Kel tries to answer back but only ends up rolling around in helpless laughter next to Dom.

Did ya like it Did ya like it Did ya like it Did ya like it etc etc etc... now all u lovely people have to do is press the pretty button and REVEIW!


	4. explaining

Ok guys here I go ………….

now …Now…NOW …..

That's it I'm starting NOW !

Well,

Kel met Kit and Kat when she was about 6 and Kit and Kat were 5 which means Neal was like11 or something at the university so she didn't meet him until she came to the palace (he became her sponsor the same way as in the book),

Kit and Kat came a year later so it wasn't until then that Kel realised that her best friend and her other friends were in fact related.

Now for the confusing part, ok r u ready, no?

o well here we go any way,

Kit and Kats father died at war shortly after they were born and Neal's Mother died during childbirth because Duke Bard wasn't at home to heal her.

Then when the girls were 2 and Neal was about 8 or9? T

he girls Mother and Duke Bard married and they became a big happy family.

This is why Neal is Nealen of Qweenscove but the girls aren't which is why Kel didn't recognise Neal as being her friend's brother,

he's their stepbrother.

Um ok next LMB or Lord Monkey Butt is Cleon and he and Kel broke up in about 2 weeks of their being together

(I can't stand the idea of poor Kel being with him)

when he got drunk, (Kel hates alcohol at least if her friends drink to much anyway) and tried to force himself on kel.

O and just for the record Kit and Kat are Third year squires not forth like I said in the First? Chap

anyway I can't remember anything else I need to explain so if u have any questions u can email me on Just don't be surprised if I don't answer you for like a month, I am completely hopeless any way see ya


End file.
